For Tamaki Fangirls
by thegoodpill
Summary: Do you love Tamaki, and do you want him to love you? Here is an example of how your love could be. Enjoy!


Never in your entire life did you think you would see what you're seeing now.

For some reason (you don't care which one) Tamaki is changing in the Third Music Room, and he's competely alone. Through the small crack in the door you're able to watch the blond god stripping off his shirt. He throws his white garment onto the floor, which lands next to his blue vest and tie. Although you don't get why a gentleman like him doesn't put his clothes on the couch he's standing next to, you softly gasp at his now exposed chest.

The sunlight shining through the huge windows make his muscled arms stand out, from his mighty biceps to his gorgeous triceps. Just in time you are able to wipe away the drool that almost dripped off your chin, and very un-ladylike you clean your hand by moving it along your dress. Your eyes widen when you see his chest turned toward you, and for a moment you're afraid the host club's prince has caught you staring at him.

You quickly move your eyes to his perfect face to check if he's looking at you. You are more than happy to find Tamaki looking to the side and are quickly hypnotised by the movement he's making to run his hand through his hair. You swear his golden locks are sparkling, and you suddenly feel the need to smell them.

You accidentally lean foward a little too much and cause the door to open a bit more, which creates a loud squeak. Without any hesitation you hide yourself behind the door and pretend to grab hold of your heart, which is beating faster than it has ever done. You feel your head become red in an instant and notice your breathing is getting heavier each second. There are two bad things going on: You can't stop breathing so loud and you hear footsteps headed our way.

The next moment you find yourself lying on the cold floor with your eyes looking right at Tamaki's. You nearly faint at the kindness his violet diamonds are giving you and have to prevent yourself from letting out a fangirlish sigh, while in the meantime you're trying to think of a good excuse to tell him. Instead of asking you what you're doing there, Tamaki just smiles at you. You blink a few times in confusion and cock your head slightly, which makes him smile even more. You're ability to breathe suddenly seems to disappear as he leans forward a little and holds out his hand for you.

For a reason unknown to you, you are able to lift your hand and place it in his. His skin is soft and his fingers fit perfectly around your small hand. You feel how delicate his fingers are, and suddenly wish he never lets go of your hand again. Before you know it you're standing right in front of him, your faces only inches apart. You don't realise this for a little while, and when you do your cheeks turn a nice shade of pink and you take a huge step backwards. By doing this, you sadly enough have to pull your hand out of his, and for a moment it seems he finds it sad too. He doesn't give you much time to think about his reaction as he takes a few steps closer to you again, and once again smiles.

"Are you okay, Rozu-san?"

You quickly know he's calling you a rose, one of his rare nicknames, and realise he doesn't know your name. He doesn't know you at all actually, and to be frank, you don't know him either. You only know the way he looks like, how dramatic he can be, how many costumers he has, what bloodtype he is, where he lives and the size of his shoes. And you want-no, you _need_ to know more. For now, all you want to know is what aftershave he uses, because, God, he smells divine.

"Is there something wrong?"

Tamaki's kind yet slightly confused face brings you out of your thoughts, and you start to notice you've been staring at his chest the entire time – which was probably a few minutes. He doesn't really seemed to mind though. Nevertheless, whether he minds it or not, you bow as deeply as you can and try to think of the best apology.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun!" You shock at how you've called him, and quickly you force yourself to bow even deeper. "I mean, Suoh-sama! I'm so, so, so sorry! I shouldn't have watched you all secretly! I was just passing by when I suddenly heard a noise and to see if everything was okay I took a look inside and then I saw you getting undressed and I couldn't keep my eyes off you and-"

You almost don't feel Tamaki's warm arms embracing you, and together with it, his chest pressed tightly against your body. You let out a gasp as you feel like your heart is jumping around in your entire body. You can feel every muscle of your crush pushed against you, and for a while you can't think of anything more perfect than being in his arms. When you feel his hand going up and down your spine slowly, you quickly get hypnotised and close your eyes to enjoy the feeling even more. Even through your dress you can feel the soft tips of his fingers, and without noticing you embrace him back and softly dig your fingers in his back.

Sadly enough Tamaki lets go of you, but you don't mind it from the moment he looks you in the eyes. As you dream away in his, you wonder why this god is actually paying attention to you. The teenager suddenly takes your face in his warm, enchanting hands. You want to hit yourself when you realise your cheeks are turning red yet again, yet the movement Tamaki's face is making makes that desire disappear.

Your eyes close once you find out his lips are making his way to yours, and within seconds you feel them. You feel like fainting, dying almost at the touch of his more than divine lips upon yours, and you gladly enjoy every second of it. You unconsciously place your hands on top of his as he leans in to deepen the kiss. Inside you are shaking at the feeling, at the realisation that the host club's king's lips are kissing yours. Tamaki kisses gently, kind and carefully. Like he doesn't want to rush anything. Like he actually cares about the one he's kissing. You.

Never in your entire life did you think you would feel what you're feeling now.


End file.
